Human to Warrior
by Writer of Craziness
Summary: Three Warriors obsessed girls drift off to sleep during a sleep over. What happens when they wake up in a forest? Are they really who the think they are or who the say they are? What's all of this talk about reincarnations? Set after The Last Hope. Rated T for minor violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Bellaangelz: Hello every one of the fanfiction network. I will be writing a story. **

**Katie: Well, no really?**

**Bellaangelz: What are you doing here?**

**Katie: I'm in the story. I am also a main character and your main character's best friend.**

**Bellaangelz: Well…duh…I knew that.**

**Katie: Huh. Sure you didn't.**

**Chris: Will you two stop fighting!**

**Bellaangelz: I'm going to start the story now.**

**Chris: Wise choice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WARRIORS books. My friend and I only own our OC's. Katie owns Katie (well dur) and I own Bella (cuz she's me, obviously) and Chris.**

My name is Bella; I have dirty blonde hair that has natural light blonde and brown highlights. My hair is about 3 inches below my shoulders; I have green eyes, light freckles across my nose, and glasses. I am also 5'3" and 14 years old.

My best friend (one of them) Christina, or Chris as she likes to be called, has elbow length black hair, hazel eyes, light freckles across her nose. She is 5'2" and is 14.

My best friend (or one of them) Katie has shoulder length curly brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses. She is 5'3", also 14 years old.

We all are huge _Warrior _fanatics. We are normal girls like any other girl except until one day all that changed.

Bella's POV

I sat upstairs in my room on my bed with my best friends Katie and Chris. We were reading the _Warriors _series…again. I was just finishing up _The Last Hope _for the 6th time, while Katie was in the middle of _The Forgotten Warrior _and Chris was at the beginning of her copy of _The Last Hope. _We had all gone through the series about 7 or 8 times, so it was no biggie.

I put my book down and Katie and Chris closed their books.

"So…" I say not sure if I want to go into this conversation.

"So…what?" Chris asks.

"Who is your favorite pairing?" I ask knowing I'm going to regret it.

"Dovewing and Tigerheart!" Katie screams.

"Cinderheart and Lionblaze." Chris shouts.

"Dovewing and Bumblestripe," I say, "who should become leader in your opinion?"

"Brambleclaw," Katie states simply.

"I think it should be…Lionblaze!" Chris says.

"Well it should be Hollyleaf—I mean Hollystar," I retort.

We went on like this for a while but I think we dozed off somewhere. Next thing I knew I was waking up in some random forest.

I sat up and looked around in confusion.

_What the heck? _I thought, _I'm not this freaking short!_

Everything around me was really, really, really tall. Even the bushes were taller than me! I saw a puddle and walked—more liked stumbled—over to it. I looked down and nearly had a heart attack. A medium gray cat face was staring back at me.

I started to scream and run in circles—more like stumbled around in circles. I then finally noticed two other cats asleep around me. I stumbled over to them. It was sort of like a pattern. Pad, pad, pad, pad, fall, pad, pad, pad, fall on my freaking nose! Pad, pad, pad, pad, pad, DARN IT STONE!

One of them had an almost fire color to it. The other had different shades of brown all over.

Suddenly they started waking up. I guess all of my noise had awoken them. The fire one started screaming and then tried to get up but fell down all wimpy like.

The brown one started murmuring to itself. All of a sudden it opened its eyes and said simply, "Where am I?"

The fire one was still trying to walk correctly but it suddenly crashed straight into the brown one who crashed into me. We fell to the ground, me on the bottom of the pile.

I squirmed out and thought to myself, _well we dozed off so this must be one off my weird dreams. _"This is some weird dream but I command you, my dream minions, to dance!" I said to the two cats.

The fire one said, "I'm not your freaking minion and who are you and where am I?"

The brown sat up and asked, "Bella, Katie, where are we?"

The fire one, apparently Katie and I exclaimed at the same time, "CHRIS?"

"Yes it's me. Now will someone tell me where the hell we are?"

"Well this is some weird dream," I say.

"Why do you think it's a dream?" Katie asks.

"Well for one thing, WE ARE CATS! And we don't know where we are and we fell asleep!" I shout.

"That is very true," Katie agrees, "but what if since we are all 14, does that mean we can transform at night?"

"I don't think so," I state, "I think it's the power of Starclan and awesome wishing."

"Hey did anyone else notice that we are our made up _Warriors _cats?" Chris asks, "and isn't this a dream? If this is a dream can we fly!"

"What are you, OH MY STARCLAN!" Katie screamed as she looks at herself for the first time.

"I don't know if we can fly. Let me check," I say running to a tree.

As I climb I say to the others, "hey did you guys notice that we are only like five moons old?"

I reach the lowest branch which happens to be five feet up.

I jump and scream, "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Then I do start screaming because I realized something.

I couldn't fly.

I was about to land on the ground when something or someone caught me by the scruff. They put me down and I realized with a jolt that it was Lionblaze. I mean the Lionblaze of Thunderclan!

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "We don't know how or why we are here but I am Diamondkit and this is Wildkit and Brownkit," I say pointing to my friends and using our cat's names.

We all stared in shock when Lionblaze said, "How did you kits get out of the camp?" He seemed to know us already.

"How do you know us?" Brownkit asked.

"Wow you guys forget your parents pretty quickly. Brownkit and Diamondkit, your parents are Dovewing and Bumblestripe." After he said that you could see Wildkit fuming. "Wildkit your parents are Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Your siblings are an all-black she-cat called Nightkit and a yellow she-cat called Firekit."

Then Brownkit had to say, "Well we were trying to see if we could fly and there wasn't enough room in the camp."

Lionblaze just chuckled.

We start to head back to camp and we were asking Lionblaze random questions when the rest of the patrol came. The patrol was made up of Toadstep, Foxleap, Icecloud, and Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe rushed over to Brownkit and Diamondkit and gave them a stern talking to, which made all of us feel guilty.

When he finished he licked Brownkit and Diamondkit on the forehead and said, "Come on, let's go home."

When we arrived at camp Dovewing and Squirrelflight came running up to us. Squirrelflight was talking to Wildkit and Dovewing stood by Bumblestripe and she gave us the same talking to as Bumblestripe did.

When they were finished that's when Bramblestar came out of his den looking very angry and a hint of worried. All three of us were lined up in a row when he walked over. He kept on saying how unwarrior like that was, he was worried about all three of us and then he ended on that matter with a punishment of helping the medicine cat clean his den for a week.

We all moaned but were kept quiet by our mothers. When he said we were dismissed our mothers hurried us back to the nursery and grounded us there for the rest of the day. It was a little after sunhigh so we were going to be there a while.

Nightkit and Firekit kept on asking us a dozen or so questions about how our time was, what did we do, what type of punishment we had and then finally ended their questions with a We told you so!

We stayed in the nursery until it was time to sleep. Brownkit and I curled up against Dovewing and Wildkit, Firekit, and Nightkit curled up against Squirrelflight. I couldn't stop thinking on how we were here after the big battle between the dark forest and Starclan and what our arrival meant. And why we were here in the first place. I eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Squirrelflight and Dovewing ordered us to the Medicine cat den to start our punishment. When we arrived Jayfeather was sitting in front of his den almost as if he was expecting us, which he probably was. He simply said come inside and then turned around and walked inside.

We walked inside after him and saw herbs scattered everywhere. _He did that on purpose,_ I thought. He told us to start sorting them and we set to work. It was long and boring but finally sunhigh rolled around and we got a break.

We all went to get a drink then when we got back to his den he just glared at us. _That's kind of creepy_, I thought. I think he was looking for something but couldn't find it.

We walked past and kept on going with our work. We were just finishing when Squirrelflight and Dovewing walk in and told us it was time to come back to the nursery.

We went back the nursery and tried to fall asleep but couldn't. "Why do you think we're here Diamondkit?" Brownkit asked. "I don't know, Brownkit. But whatever it is, it can't be good."

**Well that was fun.**

**Come to the dark side.**

**We have chocolate chip cookies.**

**JF: What's wrong with the good side?  
Me: Jayfeather, the good side has only oatmeal raisin cookies. Those are gross. You are such a goody goody two shoes.**

**Dovewing: Hahahahaha!**

**Well, R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's chapter 2 of Human to Warrior. Might do another one like this with same characters but the setting is during the Last Hope. Not sure.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any Warriors sadly. We only own Chris/Brownkit, Katie/Wildkit, and Bella/Diamondkit.**

Chapter 2

No one's POV

They woke up in panic as they figured out where they were. Wildkit was the first to wake up so she was just sitting there licking her paws in boredom. Brownkit and Diamondkit woke up at the same time and they just stared at each other.

Wildkit brook the silence by stating "are you guys going to just sit there or are we going to explore before everyone wakes up?"

"Oh ah...yes of course," Brownkit said immediately.

"I don't know guys...if we get into any more trouble Bramblestar might extend our apprenticeship date," Diamondkit said cautiously.

"Well by the look of the moon there is still a couple hours before sunrise, so what do you intend us to do then Diamondkit? Lick ourselves furless?" Wildkit sneered at her.

Diamondkit growled at Wildkit.

"Guys please stop fighting. We'll wake the others."

"Stay out of this Brownkit!" Wildkit hissed, angry at Diamondkit, who was going to ruin her fun.

Wildkit and Diamondkit sat down and grumbled to themselves as Brownkit sat there not knowing what to do.

"Sooo... are we going to just sit here?" Brownkit whispered frightfully.

"Well what else are we supposed to do? Diamondkit won't let us have any fun," Wildkit mumbled.

"If you really want to go exploring that badly you can. I'm not stopping you, but I am staying right here," Diamondkit meowed defiantly.

Wildkit stood up and with a swoosh of her tail she was out of the nursery. Brownkit kept on looking back at the doorway and Diamondkit in confusion. She really didn't know what to do, should she go after Wildkit and make sure she stayed out of trouble or should she stay here and see what Diamondkit does?

Brownkit leapt up and went after Wildkit, not wanting to miss out on whatever it was Wildkit was doing.

Diamondkit sighed and thought to herself _I wonder if I should follow? No, Bramblestar may not even make us apprentices._

Diamondkit lie down next to Dovewing and fell back asleep.

While Wildkit and Brownkit were out in the forest Diamondkit slept on. Brownkit followed Wildkit through the forest wondering what they were doing.

_ Maybe I should have stayed with Diamondkit. No, what am I thinking?_ Brownkit thought to herself as she continued to follow Wildkit.

_ It's probably 3 o'clock in the morning human time,_ Brownkit thought.

Brownkit looked around totally out of her wits with fear as a squirrel passed by making her jump out of her skin. She ran after Wildkit (who was a little ways a head) in fear.

Wildkit snorted. "Don't be such a baby, Brownkit. It's just a squirrel."

Brownkit was shaking but she nodded anyway.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

The kits looked up. They hadn't realized they were near the Shadowclan border until Tigerheart spoke.

_ Holy crap, holy crap!_ Brownkit was thinking.

_ WOW! It's Tigerheart of Shadowclan!_ Wildkit was thinking.

"What are two little kits like you doing out in the middle of the night?" Tigerheart purred.

Wildkit spoke up with dignity "We are going on an adventure and nothing will stand in our way!"

"You shouldn't be out this late," Tigerheart said, looking at the kits.

_ Oh my Starclan! He looked at me!_ Wild kit was freaking out.

"Oh, then we'll just go back then," Brownkit mumbled backing away.

"Not so fast," Tigerheart said with a leap standing in front of them.

"You're on our territory." Wildkit said with a hiss.

"Who are your parents?"

"Why should we tell you?" Wildkit stated.

_ Shish, Wildkit, why do you have to make everything so complicated?_ Brownkit thought.

Instead of sitting there listening to their argument Brownkit walked over and simply said

"My mom is Dovewing and Wildkit's mom is Squirrelflight. Happy? Can we leave now?"

Tigerheart hissed. "No, you're not going anywhere."

He wasn't looking at Wildkit but at Brownkit.

_ He must be sad that Dovewing chose Bumblestripe over him,_ Brownkit thought.

"Hey! You leave my friend alone!" Wildkit shouted.

"How about no," Tigerheart growled.

"Do what she says and leave our kits alone."

Dovewing and Squirrelflight padded in from behind.

Brownkit and Wildkit ran up behind their mothers. They knew they were probably in a lot of trouble but they didn't care. Tigerheart was starting to scare them now and they knew that their mothers could take care of him.

"What do you think you're doing on our territory?" Squirrelflight said calmly.

"These kits were out and they shouldn't be and—" Tigerheart started.

"We know that and they will be dealt with. Our question is why are YOU on OUR territory?" Dovewing stated.

"Um, um well I was going to, uh take them back to your um den and uh well, well uh—" Tigerheart stuttered.

"I'm sure you weren't. We heard most of what you were saying and you were going to take them with you and they wanted to leave. Now come along kits we are going back to the den," Dovewing said turning around.

The mothers headed back through the forest and the kits quickly followed behind.

"Bramblestar isn't too happy that you ran off again," Squirrelflight said. "He's wondering if he shouldn't make you apprentices until you're seven or eight moons old."

The kits gasped.

"Oh no please don't let him do that! We want to be apprentices!" Brownkit wailed.

"We couldn't sleep so we wanted to explore, we really, really want to be apprentices! Please!" Wildkit pleaded.

"Well I don't know...what do you think Dovewing? Do you think they deserve to be apprentices?" Squirrelflight purred.

"Hmm... I'm not sure Squirrelflight," Dovewing purred.

"Yes we do, yes we do," Wildkit and Brownkit said at the same time.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar called from the ledge.

"What's he doing?" Brownkit wondered.

"I don't know. Look!" Wildkit exclaimed.

Near the base of the rock was Diamondkit, Nightkit and Firekit were sitting.

"You two better hurry up and get over there," Dovewing nudged them with her nose.

The two kits raced over to the others.

"Good you're here. Didn't think you'd make to your own apprentice meeting," Diamond sighed in relief.

"What! Seriously?" Wildkit said in excitement.

Brownkit was washing her fur while Wildkit was hyperventilating. Diamondkit had to put her claws into Wildkit's paw to calm her down. It sort of worked

"Ouch," Wildkit growled.

"We are here to make five kits apprentices."

"Nightkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. Your mentor will be Bumblestripe. I hope Bumblestripe will pass down all he knows to you."

"Bumblestripe, step forward."

"Bumblestripe**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Nightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Nightpaw.

They touched noses and went to sit at the edge of the circle.

Firekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Dovewing. I hope Dovewing will pass down all she knows to you.

"Dovewing, step forward."

"Dovewing**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Firepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Firepaw."

They touched noses and went to sit at the edge of the circle.

Brownkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brownpaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool. I hope Ivypool will pass down all she knows to you.

"Ivypool, step forward."

"Ivypool**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Brownpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Brownpaw."

They touched noses and went to sit at the edge of the circle.

Wildkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wildpaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze. I hope Lionblaze will pass down all he knows to you.

"Lionblaze, step forward."

"Lionblaze**, **you are ready to take on another apprentice. You will be the mentor of Wildpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Wildpaw."

They touched noses and went to sit at the edge of the circle.

Jayfeather padded to the front of the cats and said, "I wish to mentor an apprentice."

"Cats of Thunderclan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. Your next medicine cat will be Diamondpaw.

"Diamondpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?"

"I do."

"Then since tonight is half-moon, we will travel to the Moonpool so you can be accepted by Starclan before the other medicine cats," Jayfeather said.

"The good wishes of all Thunderclan will go with you," Bramblestar stated.

They touched noses and the clan called out the names of the new apprentices.

"Nightpaw! Firepaw! Brownpaw! Wildpaw! Diamondpaw!"

Jayfeather took Diamondpaw to the medicine cat den and the others went to their families or with their mentors out into the forest.

"It's time to go,' Jayfeather said standing.

Diamondpaw nodded and followed him out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. It means so much to me and my friend.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Warriors. The belong to the Hunter's. We only own ourselves.**

Chapter 3

No one's POV (going to stay that way)

Diamondpaw knew from reading that it was a long walk to the Moonpool. She puffed up her chest in anticipation and walked next to Jayfeather.

"You don't have to strain your muscles like that, it's a long walk," Jayfeather said calmly

"Um right," Diamondpaw said nervously.

She sort of shook herself to loosen up then kept on walking.

"Let's rest for a little bit."

After they had a drink from a river Jayfeather spoke up nervously.

"Listen Diamondpaw I have had this thought stuck in my head that your three denmates, Wildpaw, Brownpaw and you, have been through something? I can't think of what to call it put Starclan has told me three kits would come and they would mean the world to Lionblaze, Dovewing, and me because…well... ahh." Jayfeather stuttered.

"Because you three have powers? Yes I know about the powers, you can basically read peoples mind and go into their dreams, Lionblaze is basically invincible and Dovewing has super hearing." Diamondpaw said calmly.

Jayfeather looked shocked. "How-how do you know that?"

Diamondpaw shrugged. "Don't know. Hey, it's the other medicine cats!"

The pair dashed over to the group of cats.

"Hello, Jayfeather. Who is this that you have brought with you?" Willowshine asked.

"This is my apprentice, Diamondpaw."

"I see why she's called Diamondpaw. That's clearly a white diamond on her chest," Littlecloud pointed out.

"Well we better get going," Jayfeather said.

"Of course nothing better to do," Willowshine said.

"Great, can't wait!" Diamondpaw said excitedly.

They traveled up the path to the Moonpool.

Diamondpaw gasped. The Moonpool was a sparkling blue pond.

_So pretty, _Diamondpaw thought.

"Well, go on. Touch your nose to the water," Jayfeather told her.

Diamondpaw walked over to the pool and crouched down. She touched her nose to the water and was instantly swept into the world of Starclan.

Diamondpaw was in a clearing and sitting in the middle was a blue-gray she-cat.

"Blu—Bluestar?" Diamondpaw asked uncertainly.

"Yes, how do you know me?" Bluestar asked.

Diamondpaw shrugged.

Bluestar narrowed her eyes and then they flew open.

Bluestar circled Diamondpaw.

"But she was killed in the Great Battle."

"Who was killed in what great battle?"

"The Great Battle between Starclan and the Dark Forest. Spottedleaf died protecting Firestar. It can't be but...Spottedleaf?"

Suddenly memories that weren't hers came flooding into her mind.

"I'm...I'm Spottedleaf? That can't be!"

"But you are. She was somehow reborn into you."

Bluestar stopped in the middle of the clearing. "Come with me."

Bluestar led the way out of the clearing and Diamondpaw took off after her.

"Firestar was here for only a short time. Watch that friend of yours. Wildpaw, I think her name is."

"So you're telling me, that Wildpaw could be the reincarnation of Firestar?"

"Yes, you're other friend, Brownpaw, also has a great destiny."

Bluestar stopped beside a river.

"Oh, hey, Bluestar," it was Crookedstar.

"Hello, Crookedstar. This is Diamondpaw."

"Hi there Diamondpaw. So you're Jayfeather's new apprentice."

It wasn't a question but Diamondpaw nodded.

Bluestar looked up at the sky. "It is time for you to go, Diamondpaw. But we will meet again."

Diamondpaw woke by the Moonpool. Cold and stiff she stood up.

"Starclan has accepted you. Come, let's go home," Jayfeather led the cats away from Moonpool.

Diamondpaw walked next to Willowshine for the whole way back until they had to separate.

When they entered the hollow Jayfeather said "you should eat then get some rest, we can work on training once you're awake."

"Okay," as she did a huge yawn.

After she ate a fresh squirrel she fell asleep to find herself in Starclan.

"Well I didn't think you'd be returning so quickly."

Diamondpaw spun around to see Bluestar.

"There is something else I want to show you."

Bluestar led the way through the thick forest for a while. Then she stopped.

Suddenly a light ginger cat ran through the trees in chase of a squirrel.

"Who was that?"

"That was Sandstorm, or some of her. She is close to joining us. She's not supposed to be though. Something terrible is coming. You need to stop it. Sandstorm isn't to join us for quite some time. Find this threat and destroy it."

"But what can I do? I'm just an apprentice. A medicine cat apprentice! I can't fight! I—" She was cut off.

"Your friends will help you. But you mustn't tell them of these dreams."

Bluestar started fading along with the forest. "You will have to tell the three, though. They can help you."

"Wait! No don't go! Not yet! Wait!" Diamondpaw woke up yelling wait.

Jayfeather walked in and said "Are you alright?"

Diamondpaw nodded. "I'm fine."

"Do you want to share about what you were dreaming about?" Jayfeather asked.

"I have a feeling you already know what happened in my dream," Diamondpaw whispered.

"Um...I just might," Jayfeather said uncomfortably.

"Well if you do then we have round up everybody that has to do with it," Diamondpaw said.

"Your right lets go, but...act natural," Jayfeather said softly.

"Don't, it never works. You should act suspicious."

"Why?"

"Just trust me it works."

"Um...okay?"

They walked out of the den and over to where Lionblaze and Dovewing were sitting.

"Hey guys, we need to meet in the forest. We'll meet up by Sky Oak," Jayfeather said padding over to them. "Diamondpaw go get the apprentices."

Dovewing nodded and shot off.

Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing padded out into the forest without knowing that Bramblestar was watching.

_What are they up to?_ He wondered.

"Dustpelt, you're in charge for now," Bramblestar said heading out after the three.

Dustpelt nodded.

Out in the forest, the three apprentices were headed to Sky Oak when they met Bramblestar.

"Oh, hey, dad," Wildpaw said.

"Well, got to go," Diamondpaw said really fast and the three apprentices shot of towards Sky Oak.

_That's the same way Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Lionblaze went,_ he thought.

Bramblestar took off in the same direction.

The apprentices were already at Sky Oak when Dovewing twitched her ears. Diamondpaw twitched hers as well but no one noticed.

Bramblestar was silently padding through the forest towards them and was really close.

"Bramblestar's coming," Dovewing and Diamondpaw said at the same time.

The both looked at each other.

After a long awkward silence Wildpaw said "well we better hide or something."

"Yes we should split up and go back to the Hollow. We can hopefully try again tomorrow," Lionblaze said.

"Wait, no this is very important" Diamondpaw said in a hurry

"She's right this is very, very important" Jayfeather said gravely

"Well unless you want to explain everything to Bramblestar we have to move somewhere, fast," Dovewing said and everyone knew she was telling the truth.

They had to do something, quick.

The three apprentices took off towards the hollow. The three older cats looked at each other and split up.

Dovewing and Lionblaze padded through the forest away from Bramblestar talking about training for their apprentices. Jayfeather headed off to his herbs that grew at the abandoned two leg nest.

When Bramblestar got to the clearing he could smell them, but they were gone. He decided to go back to the hollow.

Of course he was going to question all six of them when they arrive.

Back at the hollow Diamondpaw was explaining to her two friends what was going on.

"Ok guys, when I got back from the Moonpool I went to sleep and in my dream Bluestar was there and she told me that Sandstorm was going to die when she shouldn't, she's not ready and she said something evil is coming and I know I'm rambling because I am freaking out here!"

They both just stared at her, as she sat down and started to groom herself out of nervousness.

**That was also fun to type. My friend and I take turns writing paragraphs and things like that. R&R! Please. We need 3 reviews to post.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews. Katie and I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Warriors. Wish we did.**

Chapter 4

Half a moon later

The apprentices were going to their first gathering. They were so excited.

"What do you think it will be like?" Brownpaw asked Wildpaw.

Wildpaw shrugged. "Don't know. Probably like the other gatherings," she lowered her voice, "probably like the ones in the books."

Wildpaw and Brownpaw were walking together and Diamondpaw was walking up by Jayfeather.

They hadn't realized but they were now coming up on the tree bridge to the island.

Shadowclan was coming up on the right and Windclan was coming on the left.

Bramblestar went to talk to the other leaders and they agreed that they should go one at a time left to right.

So Windclan went first, then Thunderclan and finally Shadowclan. When everyone was across they started to mingle.

The three apprentices didn't really know what to do.

So they sat down by the side of the clearing.

"Hi there!" a cheery voice said. "I'm Mossypaw! What are your names? I've never seen you before! Are you new apprentices? What are you favorite things to do? Do you guys ever talk?"

"Um..." Brownpaw couldn't keep up with the Riverclan apprentice.

"I'm Wildpaw and this is Brownpaw. Yes, we are new apprentices. We have been apprentices for almost a moon. I like battle. Brownpaw likes to hunt. And yes of course we talk."

"The only problem is getting them to shut up." Diamondpaw padded over. "Actually it's Wildpaw that does most of the talking. Brownpaw is more on the quiet side. Oh got to go!" She bounded off towards Jayfeather who was sitting at the base of the Great Tree.

"Well I should go too. Bye!" Mossypaw hurried off to Riverclan.

Wildpaw and Brownpaw decided to sit next to Lionblaze and Dovewing. "Welcome Clans" Bramblestar shouted to get everyone's attention. "If we could please have your attention to the Great Oak so we can start the gathering."

Everyone turned their heads to the Great Oak where the four Leaders stood in the branches.

"I will go first," Bramblestar stated. "We have five new apprentices, Wildpaw, Firepaw, Nightpaw, Brownpaw and Diamondpaw."

The clans called out the apprentice's names.

"Lionblaze is Wildpaw's mentor, Dovewing is Firepaw's mentor, Bumblestripe is Nightpaw's mentor, Ivypoopl is Brownpaw's mentor, and Jayfeather has taken up Diamondpaw as his apprentice."

The clans called out the older cats names. Once things settled down Mistystar went next.

"All is well in Riverclan." She nodded at Blackstar.

"That is great news from both clans. Shadowclan is also well."

Onestar spoke, "Good to hear you are all well. We are also well in Windclan. However, we are confused to find Starclan sent on our borders."

"Probably left over for the Great Battle," a Riverclan cat called.

"No, the scents are slightly fresh. They're around the herbs and along the path to Moonpool."

"Well, isn't Moonpool Starclan's home?" A Shadowclan warrior spoke up.

"It is but, the scent is stronger around the herbs and it has Thunderclan mixed in."

Most cats gasped.

"I do not wish to speak of this any further. The gathering ends here." With that Onestar leapt off the tree and started heading out if the clearing with his clan behind him.

All of the cats blended together and suddenly Diamondpaw was there next to Wildpaw and Brownpaw.

A wind clan warrior bumped into them and stopped.

He looked at Diamondpaw and Wildpaw and said "You two don't smell like Thunderclan."

He sniffed closer. Then his eyes widened. "You two smell like the scent on our borders." He looked alarmed. "Onestar! Onestar!"

Onestar hurried over and every cat stopped to stare.

"These two apprentices have the scent on them."

Onestar sniffed and said "You're right." He called to Bramblestar, "hey, Bramblestar, did you know that two of your apprentices have Starclan scent on them?"

"Well one of them is a medicine cat apprentice."

"Then explain why the other one has the scent." Onestar smirked. "I'll be taking the apprentices with me until you tell me why they smell like Starclan."

He started to lead the way out of the clearing when Diamondpaw shot a glance at Jayfeather.

He nodded.

Diamondpaw knew what he meant. She had to tell the clans what Wildpaw and she were.

"Oh alright! Wildpaw and I are reincarnations!" Diamondpaw sighed. "I'm a reincarnation of Spottedleaf and Wildpaw...Wildpaw is the reincarnation of Firestar."

Diamondpaw ended looking at the ground.

Everyone gasped and started to yell at the same time. "How is that possible?"

"What does this mean?"

"What is Starclan trying to tell us?"

"Something terrible is going to happen, I can feel it"

"What do we do?"

"Something has to be done about the two apprentices."

Brownpaw started to snake through the crowd just in case she might have smelled like that; she didn't want anyone to notice.

When she got to where Wildpaw and Diamondpaw were she asked,

"What about me? I must smell like you guys, right?"

"I don't know, Bluestar only told me about Wildpaw and me," Diamondpaw said nervously

"Did you even ask about me?"

"No, but I never asked about Wildpaw either. Who do you think you are?" Diamondpaw asked.

"What other very important cat was there that died in the book?" Brownpaw asked

"I don't know my brain is so muddled right now I can't think." Diamondpaw hissed

"Then let's get out of here," Wildpaw said calmly. "Can you somehow signal to Jayfeather that we are leaving?"

"Um...why don't we just go over to him?" Brownpaw asked. "Because if we move towards the tree people will stop us." As Wildpaw is saying this she points to herself and Diamondpaw.

"I have a feeling that he already knows that we are leaving," Diamondpaw stated.

"Kay then... let's go," Wildpaw commanded calmly.

The three of them snaked their way to the tree bridge.

"Stop, we're coming with you and you have to tell us everything," Lionblaze whispered.

Right next to him was Dovewing and Jayfeather.

"I don't know everything about it Diamondpaw," Jayfeather said. "Fine let's go but, keep quiet." Wildpaw said calmly still in command. Lionblaze, Dovewing and Jayfeather glanced at Wildpaw.

They all had a twinkle in their eyes Brownpaw noticed. They all must see the Firestar in Wildpaw. Which now that Brownpaw thought about it, she realized how much Wildpaw looked like him and acted like him from the books. That makes total sense that she is his reincarnation.

As they crossed the tree bridge Wildpaw asked "did one of you three tell Bramblestar that we are leaving?"

"Yes we told him and he understood," Lionblaze said.

"Good."

They were almost at the Thunderclan border when finally Dovewing broke the long awkward silence that was surrounding them.

"You three or one of you better explain what's going on."

"I just learned about the reincarnation thing."

"Same here."

"Why isn't Diamondpaw saying anything?"

"Because she is still trying to collect all her thoughts about this. The only thing we know is that Bluestar showed her Sandstorm in Starclan and telling her that Sandstorm's shadow shouldn't be there yet, she isn't ready. She also told her that something evil is coming and obviously is going to kill Sandstorm."

"Well then we should get rid of this evil. Do you know what this evil is?" Dovewing asked.

Diamondpaw shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make sense?" Lionblaze asked.

Dovewing's eyes widened. "We have to get out of here! Now!"

Dovewing took off and the other cats took off behind her. They ran some ways until, suddenly, Dovewing disappeared into the ground.

Lionblaze stopped and said "the tunnels?"

"Yes," Dovewing answered from below. "It's the only thing I could think of on such short notice."

Lionblaze shrugged and jumped in after her. Jayfeather followed in behind him with the apprentices right on his tail.

They ran through the tunnel until they came out into an open space with a stream running through.

Dovewing sat down and said "okay, now you can explain."

Diamondpaw started to answer. "Well, you see—" She gasped.

Her eyes widened as visions flashed before her eyes.

A black cat with green eyes turning into a smaller cat with patches of brown all over. The green eyes turned into yellow eyes.

"It's...its Hollyleaf."

"What? What's Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze asked quickly.

Diamondpaw turned to Brownpaw.

"You, you're the reincarnation of Hollyleaf."

Brownpaw's eyes widened. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes.

"All three of you are reincarnations of important cats? That's not normal. Not only that but you're all friends. That can't be a coincidence."

"Most certainly not. And two of them are my kits. I have a special power and destiny. But now so do my kits."

Lionblaze nodded thinking about Cinderheart.

_ I hope..._ he stopped thinking about it.

"We should head back to camp. The apprentices are tired," as Jayfeather said it, the apprentices let out yawns.

The six of them noticed when they got to the Hollow that they got there before the rest of the clan did.

"I wonder what's going on," Brownpaw said

"Someone must have noticed us missing." Wildpaw said

"Do you think someone started a battle?" Brownpaw asked

"I hope not, this is the full moon, the gathering of Starclan, they wouldn't." Wildpaw stated

"We of all people know that there have been a few swipes of the paw during the past gatherings," Diamondpaw told them ending the conversation.

"That's true," Brownpaw said. "I can't believe I'm Hollyleaf!"

"Well get ready for awkward stares and a ton of questions tomorrow," Diamondpaw said

"Yeah your right man this is starting to suck," Wildpaw said ending with a yawn

"Well goodnight guys I have to go to my den."

"Yep, bye, goodnight," Wildpaw said ending with another huge yawn.

"Goodnight Diamondpaw," Brownpaw said closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**That was done faster then expected. **

**Well R&R. Thanks!**

**Need 4 reviews to post next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to: ShinigamiinPeru who has been there reviewing since chapter 1.**

**And to Egyptian Warrior: Thank you soooooo much for the negitive reviews. (sarcasm)**

**Disclaimer we do not own Warriors.**

From then on cats couldn't stop looking at the three apprentices. No one wanted to train with Brownpaw and Wildpaw. No warrior wanted to go with Jayfeather and Diamondpaw to get herbs.

The apprentices were on their own.

The only ones who stuck by them were Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather.

They were the only ones who knew how the three apprentices felt.

"Why do you guys stick by us?" Brownpaw asked Dovewing one day.

Ivypool and Dovewing had switched apprentices. Ivypool wasn't being mean. She understood the apprentices and decided it would be easier if Brownpaw was Dovewing's apprentice.

Dovewing had agreed and Firepaw became Ivypool's apprentice.

"Well, it's because we went through the same thing when the clans found out about our powers. I don't think it's fair that you should be treated any differently just because you're a reincarnation. Firestar didn't treat us any differently than he did before he knew about our powers."

"That's because he knew it would happen."

The two spun around. Jayfeather and Diamondpaw were coming up behind them.

Brownpaw looked surprised but Dovewing didn't.

"Firestar knew that there would be three. We were those three. He had suspicions and he was right of course."

"Well we can't always be sure about everything," Diamondpaw said. "Isn't that right Lionblaze?"

When she called out the question Lionblaze and Wildpaw came out of the bushes to the side of Dovewing and Brownpaw.

"How did you know we were here?" Wildpaw asked.

Diamondpaw twitched her ears.

"Oh," Wildpaw said feeling a bit stupid.

"Plus who wouldn't know you two were there? You were making so much noise I'm pretty sure Starclan could here you," Diamondpaw finished.

Wildpaw smiled. "Well apparently Starclan could hear us. Because they pointed out we were here."

Diamondpaw looked confused then she burst out laughing.

Brownpaw started laughing as well.

Dovewing just smiled. "Nice joke Wildpaw."

Lionblaze got the joke than. "Oh, hahaha, very funny, Wildpaw."

"Hey, I couldn't help myself."

"Well what do we do now?" Brownpaw asked "Should we tell the clan about basically the new prophecy?"

"We can't because Sandstorm will be confused and on her guard probably." Diamondpaw said.

"Well we have to at least tell Bramblestar he is the leader." Dovewing pointed out.

"Yeah you're right Dovewing. Maybe he will tell everyone then," Brownpaw said.

"Guys we can't tell Sandstorm that she is going to die in the future, besides if somehow we do tell everyone without Sandstorm knowing then they will all feel awkward around her and someone will probably slip and tell her," Wildpaw stated.

"Thank you Wildpaw, I'm glad someone gets what I'm saying now," Diamondpaw sighed.

"We'll tell Bramblestar and he will decide" Lionblaze said

"I know that all of you are nervous and scared, I can feel it, but you have to calm down and concentrate, what is this evil that is coming? Jayfeather spoke up after listening to their conversation.

"We don't know!" Diamondpaw exclaimed, frustrated. "Why can't you see that we're trying to do everything we can to find out? We are trying but you just keep asking and asking constantly. It's not helping me!" She sighed. "I'm trying everything I can to figure his out, but none of it makes any sense."

Diamondpaw sat down. She looked like she was going to cry.

Brownpaw looked at her sad friend.

"Hey it's okay. We'll figure this out," Brownpaw went and sat next to Diamondpaw. She wrapped her tail around Diamondpaw.

"We'll figure this out together. We'll help you. Don't worry," Brownpaw told her soothingly.

"Thanks, Brownpaw. It's just that...I feel like everything depends on me. There's an evil coming and we're powerless to stop it because we don't know what it is and I feel like I'm the only one who can find out. It's just not fair!" Diamondpaw wailed.

"Hey let's not freak out. We still have to tell Bramblestar," Dovewing said going over to comfort her kit.

Lionblaze nodded. "She's right let's go tell him right now."

The cats got up and went to Bramblestar's den.

"Bramblestar?" Jayfeather asked.

'Yes come in," a voice answered.

They had decided that Diamondpaw and Jayfeather would go in, while they others were just outside.

The two entered and sat down.

"Is there something wrong?" Bramblestar asked.

"Well sort of, you obviously know about the reincarnation thing. Well there's something else that Bluestar told me." Dovewing said softly.

"And that thing is?"

"That something evil is coming and it is going to kill Sandstorm. Sandstorm isn't supposed to go, though. She isn't ready to go to Starclan. Bluestar told me though that I needed the help of Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing as well as my friends who are the reincarnation of important cats from the past, Firestar, Spottedleaf and Hollyleaf. We six are supposed to get rid of the evil. I don't know what the evil is or how to defeat it."

Bramblestar was sitting there for a couple minutes obviously gathering everything Diamondpaw said.

"All six of you know about this?"

"Yes," Jayfeather simply said.

"No one else knows?"

"Well everybody knows about the reincarnation but Sandstorm dying, No, no one else knows about that," Diamondpaw said.

"Okay, good. Jayfeather is there any way that I could talk to Bluestar about this?"

"Other than going to the Moonpool but you might or might not get her."

"We're going tonight, as well as you Diamondpaw."

"Um…okay," Diamondpaw said nervously.

"We should head out now so we can get there on time," Jayfeather said.

Bramblestar nodded. "Right let's go."

They left the den and found the other four cats at the bottom of the rocks.

Diamondpaw jumped down to the bottom and waited for Jayfeather and Bramblestar.

"What did Bramblestar say?" Brownpaw asked.

Before Diamondpaw could answer Dovewing spoke up, "he wants Jayfeather and Diamondpaw to go with him to Moonpool."

Lionblaze looked at her and said "I really wish you would stop doing that."

Dovewing smirked. "Hey, can't help it."

Jayfeather and Bramblestar reached the bottom of the rocks.

Dovewing looked at Bramblestar and said "Be careful. Mistystar is going to Moonpool as well."

Bramblestar nodded once. "Thank you Dovewing. Alright you two let's go." Bramblestar raced out of the hollow with Jayfeather and Diamondpaw on his tail.

They got to the border and followed the river. When they were almost there Diamondpaw stopped.

"Wait, Mistystar is coming."

"Let's keep on going if she sees us she sees us there's nothing we can do." Bramblestar said.

"We're almost there," Jayfeather stated.

As they were entering Bramblestar suggested that they wait for Mistystar.

"Might as well," Diamondpaw said.

"Fine, but she better hurry we are running out of time," Jayfeather said.

When Mistystar entered into the cave she wasn't surprised to see them at all. "I could smell you guys along the path right away."

"Hello Mistystar."

"Hello Bramblestar, Diamondpaw and Jayfeather. We are all here for our own reasons lets got this done and leave," Mistystar said calmly.

Willowshine appeared behind Mistystar.

Willowshine dipped her head to the three Thunderclan cats.

Bramblestar and Mistystar walked to the pool where they crouched down.

The three medicine cats sat down on the rock to wait for their leaders.

**R&R**

**We need to reach 20 reviews before we post next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. I decided to post even though we only have 15 reviews. **

**If you didn't know this, my friend Katie, who is co-writing the story with me, gets half the credit.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Warriors, they belong to the Hunters who made me cry at the end of The Last Hope. :'( We only own ourselves.**

Bramblestar woke up in a hollow in Starclan.

"Hello Bramblestar," Bluestar said walking into the hollow. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it true about the reincarnation?"

"Yes that is true."

"Those three apprentices they're different, how though?"

"Their reincarnations, previous warriors that want to try again. So let them have their second chance, Bramblestar. Treat them the same way you would treat any apprentice."

"What about Sandstorm, is she really going to die?"

"Not unless you stop her from dying. This evil is coming soon only the six cats can stop it, but they will need your guidance as well you are there leader give them permission to go places the need to.

"I will"

"Good, bye Bramblestar, hope to talk to you again."

"Good Bye Bluestar."

Bramblestar woke up out of breath. He was hoping for more information.

_But I guess there is really nothing I can do,_ he thought.

Diamondpaw ran over to Bramblestar. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good we should head back, it's almost sunrise. You were in Starclan for a long time."

"It didn't feel that way... let's go."

As they we getting up and ready to go Bramblestar finally noticed that Mistystar and Willowshine were not there anymore.

"When did they leave?"

"A long time ago, Mistystar only had a brief meeting," Jayfeather said.

"Okay, let's go home," Bramblestar said.

Diamondpaw loved to be out in the forest, she loved to collect herbs for Jayfeather, and go for walks as well. While Bramblestar was keeping a brisk pace she was with Jayfeather taking their time getting home.

"What do you think he talked about with Bluestar?"

"It's none of your business; he will tell us if he wants to."

"You know what they talked about don't you?"

Jayfeather never replied but that's what gave Diamondpaw her answer.

When they entered the hollow Bramblestar called for the three apprentices.

"You three come with me," he said as he entered his den.

"Do you think we are in trouble?" Brownpaw asked.

"Of course not, he just wants to talk, right?" Wildpaw asked.

"I don't know," Diamondpaw said simply.

"You guys can sit down. You're not in trouble or anything."

The three sat down awkwardly.

"Do you understand reincarnation and how it works?"

"Um... sort of," Wildpaw said.

"We know that we have someone else's spirit with us," Diamondpaw said.

"Yes, you have someone else's spirit but you still have your soul and your thoughts, feelings and memory's. You sometimes will also have your reincarnation's memories, feelings and thoughts. I know that might be scary, retrieving someone else's memories, but you three are strong and will get through it," He stopped to let us collect our thoughts.

_Why should I be scared?_ Wildpaw thought. _I know almost every single memory of Firestar's. _

"Now, I am going to call a clan meeting so get ready and don't worry, It has nothing to do with you," Bramblestar said getting up and stretching.

They all got out and Bramblestar called for a meeting, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me under the Highledge."

After waiting a couple minutes for everybody to come out he started.

"As you all know, Diamondpaw, Wildpaw, and Brownpaw are reincarnations of past cats. We will treat them like any other cat. Also, there is an evil coming. We do not know what this evil is but, Sandstorm, you of all cats must be careful. We think this evil is after you and it is out to kill you."

Everyone seemed startled.

Sandstorm's fur seemed sort of puffy as she pushed to the front of the crowd.

"What do you mean, how do you know this?"

Her voice cracked at the last word. Everyone knew right away that she was scared. Squirrelflight and Leafpool walked over to comfort her. Not saying a word just sitting close to her.

Sandstorm sat down between them licking her fur in frustration at showing her fear.

The whole clan started to talk at once, before Bramblestar could reply.

"Does this mean are clan is weak?"

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"QUIET!" Bramblestar howled. "This doesn't mean anything; everyone will still treat everyone else as equals. If someone doesn't agree then they can talk to me about it and if anybody knows anything at all about any of this then talk to me about that as well. Clan dismissed"

He walked over to Sandstorm, while everybody else was starting to dissolve back to their duties.

"Sandstorm can you please follow me, Diamondpaw you as well."

The three apprentices were trying to sneak into the woods before anybody could notice them.

"Good luck," Wildpaw whispered as Diamondpaw turned toward Bramblestar's den

"Yeah, I'm sure I will need it," Diamondpaw whispered back as she walked past the other two.

Wildpaw and Brownpaw sat there staring as she disappeared into Bramblestar's den.

"Well we should keep on training you two for this unknown evil that is going to destroy the clan," Lionblaze said in a heavy sarcastic way.

"Nice job Lionblaze...I bet they are really excited," Dovewing replied.

The two warriors came over and sat next to their apprentices.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Lionblaze said as the two apprentices stood up with a heavy sigh and walk out into the woods toward the training hollow.

The two warriors and apprentices padded through the forest to the hollow.

"Let's try the...um..."

"Oh for the love of Starclan! Lionblaze, they're Starclan cats. They already know all the moves. We were going to talk about the evil."

Lionblaze blinked at her. "Oh, right. So what do you guys think it is?"

Brownpaw shrugged.

"It's probably some cat that doesn't like Sandstorm and wants revenge."

"Okay, Wildpaw. Like what type of cat?" Dovewing asked.

"Well it might be some dead cat that didn't like her in the past and still doesn't like her. Let's think on who hates Sandstorm."

Wildpaw sat down with her face all screwed up, thinking.

Brownpaw frowned at that ground for a few seconds and then looked up surprised at Wildpaw.

"Are you saying that Diamondpaw will want to kill Sandstorm?"

The others looked at Brownpaw, surprised.

"Where did you get that?" Lionblaze asked.

"Well, think about it," Brownpaw said. "Diamondpaw is the reincarnation of Spottedleaf, who didn't like Sandstorm because Sandstorm was Firestar's mate. Spottedleaf wanted to be Firestar's mate instead."

"Oh I get it now. But that's not what I was implying," Wildpaw said.

"Well what were you thinking?" Brownpaw asked

"I was thinking of...maybe a Dark forest warrior or what about a rogue cat?" Wildpaw said uncertainly.

"Ok...but I don't know of any," Brownpaw said confused.

"What about someone in the clan? OTHER than Diamondpaw," Wildpaw stated. "She would never kill anybody"

"Your right, Bel—I mean Diamondpaw would never kill anybody," Brownpaw stuttered.

"Hey Brownpaw, what where you about to say?" Dovewing asked.

"Say what?" Brownpaw looked confused.

"About—never mind," Dovewing said.

_That was close, _Brownpaw thought. _If they found out what I was about to say they'd never trust us again._

When they were a few feet from the entrance to camp, Jayfeather and Diamondpaw came out.

"I need to talk to all of you. Now," he said as they went back into the forest.

They sat under a tree by the lake.

Diamondpaw was in between Brownpaw and Wildpaw.

The apprentices were facing their mentors.

Jayfeather was in between Lionblaze and Dovewing.

"Now what was it that you were about to say, Brownpaw, that would make us never trust you again?"

**Ooohhhhhh! Cliffy!**

**Now we need to reach 20 reviews.**

**So get a typen and put those fingers on that keyboard and REVIEW!**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry we haven't updated in a while. Okay, writer's block sucks!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Warriors, we only own ourselves.**

Wildpaw and Diamondpaw slowly turn toward Brownpaw with a look of utmost disbelief.

_Why the heck would she think about that at a time like this? _Diamondpaw thought.

"What was she thinking about Diamondpaw?" Jayfeather said with a growl.

_I hope to Starclan that they are hiding all their memories as tough as possible,_ Diamondpaw thought.

"What memories Diamondpaw?" Jayfeather said with another low growl.

"Stop thinking to yourself Diamondpaw!" Wildpaw hissed softly.

"What's the matter with her thinking to herself?" Lionblaze asked with an angry glare.

"Because we know that Jayfeather can go into our memories and thoughts," Brownpaw said softly.

"How do you know that?" Dovewing asked kindly, obviously oblivious to Jayfeather hissing to the three apprentices

The three apprentices looked at the ground not answering or looking at Dovewing.

"Why are you three keeping secrets?" Lionblaze said trying to stay cool.

"What's the point of keeping secrets? You guys can trust us can't you?" Dovewing asked starting to lose her cool.

The three apprentices once again looked at the ground not answering or looking at Dovewing or Lionblaze and totally ignoring Jayfeather hissing at them.

"What's the point of helping them at all when they know everything about us and they have secrets of their own?" Jayfeather hissed, starting to pace in a line glancing at them once in a while.

Jayfeather sat down and took a couple breaths.

"If you do not tell us what your secret is, we will shun you from talking to us, you then are going to be utterly lonely, because we are really your only friends in this clan right know, isn't that right?"

He could feel their fear and helplessness.

_What's wrong with me?_ He thought. _That's torture._

Diamondpaw looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Well if you're going to be like that then maybe we should just leave."

"Fine, then we'll see you back at camp," Jayfeather hissed.

"That's not what I meant," Diamondpaw mumbled at the ground.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that maybe we should just run away and never come back!" Diamondpaw yelled at Jayfeather.

He stumbled back in surprise as Diamondpaw took off.

"Diamondpaw wait!" Brownpaw called.

Diamondpaw slowed only a little bit to let her friends catch up.

"We want to come with you," Wildpaw said running next to her.

"No, I don't want you all in trouble. This is my fault."

"What do you mean?" Brownpaw asked.

"I'm the one who blew up at Jayfeather, not you guys. So you should just stay here!"

Diamondpaw swerved left then right, tripping both Wildpaw and Brownpaw.

Diamondpaw took off even faster.

"Diamondpaw! Diamondpaw!" her friends called, but she didn't turn back.

Wildpaw and Brownpaw looked down sadly as Diamondpaw disappeared from sight.

"What are we going to do now?" Brownpaw asked no one in particular.

"You are going to forget about Diamondpaw and Thunderclan, and you are coming with me," someone growled.

The two apprentices spun around to find Tigerheart behind them.

"Hey...uh...Brownpaw?"

"Y-yes-s-s Wildpaw?"

"We're on the border of Shadowclan."

"Oh dear...RUN!"

They took off with Tigerheart right behind them.

They ran towards the lake along the border, and because they weren't watching they didn't notice Dovewing with Bumblestripe.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" the two apprentices screamed as they crashed into the warriors.

The cats were a tangled mess and they didn't notice Tigerheart trying to drag of Brownpaw until she yelled.

"HELP!"

Bumblestripe leapt up and attacked Tigerheart.

The two toms slashed and clawed at each other until Bumblestripe sent Tigerheart flying over the border back into Shadowclan.

When Tigerheart stood up he smirked like he was the one who had beaten Bumblestripe and won the battle.

"Oh no, Wildpaw!" Brownpaw called out.

Behind Tigerheart was Dawnpelt dragging an unconscious Wildpaw into the forest.

Dovewing snarled and leapt forward.

She rammed into Dawnpelt who seemed surprised.

Dawnpelt dropped Wildpaw who was dragged away by Bumblestripe.

Bumblestripe dragged Wildpaw over to Brownpaw who told her to take Wildpaw back to camp.

Brownpaw nodded and took off.

Dovewing seeing that the apprentices were out of danger, leapt back onto the Thunderclan border and took off through the forest with Bumblestripe.

When they reached the hollow, Squirrelflight was pacing outside the medicine den and Bramblestar looked murderous beneath High Ledge.

A couple minutes later Jayfeather walked out saying that she was just knocked out and needs some rest.

"I think she should stay the night just in case it is serious and I may be missing something."

Brownpaw was eavesdropping; she was sitting near the apprentices den just lazily staring at Jayfeather.

_Liar...you want to get answers out of her_, Brownpaw thought trying to send it to Jayfeather.

He shot a glare at her but kept on talking.

"She should be fine by tomorrow otherwise" Jayfeather said continuing

"Thank Starclan!" Squirrelflight said letting out a long sigh.

Bramblestar was next to her licking her neck fur as it was lying back on her body.

Brownpaw seemed defeated, Wildpaw got hurt, Diamondpaw is missing and who knows if the older three are going to talk to them anymore.

Brownpaw had a feeling that Diamondpaw is really going to leave and is not coming back unless she does something. Obviously Wildpaw can't come with her because she is probably still unconscious and Wildpaw has to deal with Jayfeather once she wakes up anyway.

"Well it looks like I am going to have to sneak out tonight," She whispered to herself.

As the sun set and the moon rose she waited until everyone was asleep.

"I have Hollyleaf inside me. I am the ultimate sneaker," She whispered to herself as she stepped lightly around Firepaw and Nightpaw.

Dustpelt was standing guard out in the hollow. He was facing the door to the forest.

_Crap,_ thought Brownpaw. _Now what am I going to do now?_

She slipped over to the dirt tunnel and slipped out.

"Okay, Diamondpaw went towards the Shadowclan border," Brownpaw said as she started going that way.

She traveled along until she reached the border. Then she paced the border searching for Diamondpaw's scent.

She frowned when she couldn't find it.

It's only a couple hours old, she thought. It should still be here.

Brownpaw sighed in defeat and headed back to camp. Halfway there she crashed into an orange pelt.

"Oomph," they both said.

"Wildpaw, you're supposed to be resting," Brownpaw whispered.

"I know, but I couldn't sleep, so I went looking for Diamondpaw," Wildpaw hissed. "I see you did as well."

"Yeah, but no sign of her. Even her scent has disappeared."

"Her scent?"

Brownpaw nodded. "Nothing."

Wildpaw sighed. "Come on, we should head back to camp."

They padded back to camp where Wildpaw slipped into the medicine den and Brownpaw went back to the apprentice den.

Wildpaw woke up to Jayfeather staring at her.

"You can dive into my brain as far as you want but you are going to get no answers and you can ask as many questions as you would like but you are still going to get no answers."

"Why can't you just tell me what it was that Brownpaw was thinking of yesterday?" He asked receiving no answer as Wildpaw just sat there licking her fur to prove a point of him not getting an answer.

"Can I leave now? I feel fine," Wildpaw sighed as she left anyway without an answer.

She walked into the apprentice's den to find Brownpaw waking up.

"Good morning Sunshine!" Wildpaw said sarcastically.

"I barely got any sleep last night..." Brownpaw mumbled.

"And the sleep I did get was all nightmares," Brownpaw said waking up a little more.

"Awww...poor baby," Wildpaw snickered.

"Oh, Shut Up!" Brownpaw hissed.

"So anyway I was thinking we should go missing to find Diamondpaw," Wildpaw said totally ignoring Brownpaw.

"Go missing?" Brownpaw whispered.

"Yes go missing, she is probably two days away by now," Wildpaw said in an obvious tone.

"Okay...but don't you think we are going to be missed?"

"Probably."

"So let me guess you don't care at all?"

"Of course I care, if we are missed that's means people actually care about us in this clan, so it's for the better actually if we just leave, find Diamondpaw, then come back, duh!"

Brownpaw was silent for a couple of minutes. "Okay! I'm in, when do we leave?"

"Right after we eat something quick, let's go and be quiet, barely anybody is awake, we just want to grab something and leave."

They stepped around Firepaw and Nightpaw who were just a big pile of fur in the middle of the den. They grabbed a squirrel and a mouse and left, only to be seen and heard by Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing.

**R&R!**

**Need 35 reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I bet you'r not going to expect what's going to happen in this chapter!**

**Thank you all for the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Warriors, the Erin's do.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to ShinigamiinPeru, who has been reviewing since the beginning. **

* * *

The three warriors followed the apprentices all the way to the Shadowclan border before speaking up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lionblaze asked.

The two apprentices spun around to see the three warriors glaring down on them.

"I want to find Diamondpaw as much as you do, but running away won't solve anything," Dovewing said.

Brownpaw looked down sadly and Wildpaw looked like she was about to cry.

We just wanted to find her and bring her back and...and...and..." Brownpaw sniffled.

Dovewing went over comfort her kit.

"It's okay, come on let's head back to camp."

It started raining as the five cats headed back to camp.

Two years later

Cats had almost completely forgotten Diamondpaw.

Wildpaw now Wildfire was talking to Brownpaw now Browntail.

"I've seen you looking at Molefur. You've got the hots for him don't you?" Wildfire asked Browntail.

"I—I do not!" Browntail defended.

"Yeah okay," Wildfire said sarcastically

"Want to go out into the forest?" Browntail asked.

"Oh, are you sure it's me you want along?" Wildfire asked walking along beside Browntail, "and not Molefur?"

"Shut up," Browntail said.

Wildfire laughed.

The two walked along until they heard rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" Browntail asked.

Wildfire shrugged.

Suddenly a stripped cat stumbled out.

Brownpaw yelped.

The cat was a dark grey with black stripes. It also looked tired and weak.

"Help," it said before collapsing.

It was obviously a girl and she needed help, so the two dragged her back to camp.

When they got back cats gasped as the dragged the cat into camp.

Jayfeather ran over with herbs and started dressing the cat's wounds.

Everyone else left Jayfeather to do his work on the cat.

When the mysterious cat woke up in the medicine den Jayfeather was right there to ask her name.

"What is your name and why are you on our territory?"

"My name is Stripewhisker and I come from The Tribe of Tall Pines."

"The Tribe of Tall Pines?"

Stripewhisker nodded. "It's the Tribe of Rushing Water's sister clan. We live just outside of Shadowclan."

"Okay, then why are you here?"

"We wanted to see what our neighbors are doing. We've never visited you before and we wanted to see what you do."

"Okay, then why did they send you?"

"We sent our youngest warrior and that happened to be me."

"Okay, then—"

"How many freaking questions do you have to ask me?"

"Well I can't think of anything...actually, why were you hurt?"

"Shadowclan."

"Oh, well then. Let's get you some food."

Jayfeather led Stripewhisker out of the den and over to the freshkill pile.

Jayfeather had a mouse while Stripewhisker had a sparrow.

Wildfire and Browntail walked over to Stripewhisker.

"Hello, I'm Wildfire and this is my friend Browntail." Wildfire said.

"Hello?" said Stripewhisker.

"We were the ones that saved you out in the woods," Browntail explained.

"Oh, really?" Stripewhisker asked.

"Yes, are you all right?" Wildfire asked in return.

"Yes, I'm fine now, now that your medicine cat has helped me."

"Ahh, well he's good at that saving people and all," Wildfire said sarcastically.

Stripewhisker purred with laughter.

"Well I will leave you with these two to show you around the clan. Good luck Stripewhisker," Jayfeather said getting up and walking towards his den.

"Hey, Wildfire, we should take our apprentices out."

"Okay, Browntail. Hey Stripewhisker, do you want to come?"

"Sure, I guess," Stripewhisker said standing up.

Browntail nodded and called to their apprentices.

"Flamepaw! Silverpaw!"

The two came running over from Cinderheart, their mom.

Flamepaw looked kind of like Wildfire except not as vibrant orange and Silverpaw looked like a mini silver pond.

"We're heading out, let's go," Browntail said leading them into the forest.

"Silverpaw, Flamepaw, this is Stripewhisker," Wildfire told them.

"Hi Stripewhisker!" Silverpaw piped.

"Sorry, she's really hyper," Browntail apologized for her apprentice.

"It's okay, she kind of reminds me of someone back home," Stripewhisker purred.

"Who?" Browntail asked.

"A...friend," Stripewhisker told her.

From then on Stripewhisker went with the four cats for everything.

Patrols, training, and hunting.

That is she did that until she left for Shadowclan.

She went with Shadowclan during the gathering then the next gathering she went with Riverclan then Windclan.

Half a moon after Stripewhisker returned to Thunderclan, the three warriors went for a walk in the forest.

They walked for a bit then Stripewhisker stopped and sniffed the air.

"I know this scent. We live at the edge of this scent."

"What scent?" Wildfire asked.

"Shadowclan," Stripewhisker growled.

Tigerheart came out of the bushes and the warriors got into a battle stance.

"What do you want?" Browntail questioned.

"I want you to stay out of my way."

"It's Tigerheart!" Browntail gasped.

"I know it's Tigerheart! We can see him," Wildfire hissed.

"That's not what I meant. Tigerheart, he's the evil."

Wildfire's eyes widened and Tigerheart chuckled.

"Good, you realized it. Now stay out of my way!"

"Why do you want to kill Sandstorm?" Browntail hissed.

"Oh no reason...other than the fact that she took a kittypet for a mate!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Wildfire asked.

"You're right," Tigerheart said.

Visions flashed behind the cats eyes.

Sandstorm's shadow changed.

It grew into three cats.

The first was Dovewing, the second was Bumblestripe and the third was Browntail.

"I will kill all Dovewing cares about and Dovewing herself," Tigerheart hissed.

He lunged at Browntail but Stripewhisker yowled, "NOOOOO!"

She jumped in front of Browntail and Tigerheart bit her neck.

Stripewhisker crumpled to the ground, barely alive. Tigerheart didn't seem to care. He pounced on Browntail and stood on her back, she couldn't move.

Until Wildfire barreled into him and brought him down. Before he could recover she swiped her claws against his eye, side and underbelly as fast as lightning.

"If I were you I would stay down!" Wildfire hissed into his ear as he struggled to get up.

She hit him hard across the head and they picked up Stripewhisker and left him dazed on Shadowclan territory.

They headed toward camp as fast as they could with Stripewhisker. When they arrived they set Stripewhisker down and raced to get Jayfeather as cats came out and saw what was going on.

Jayfeather raced out of his den to the side of Stripewhisker.

Everyone looked on, worried.

Jayfeather bowed his head. "There is nothing I can do. She has lost too much blood. Nothing can save her.

Cats bowed their heads as Stripewhisker stopped breathing.

Bramblestar gasped as a faint outline appeared.

"Whitestorm?" Greystripe asked.

Whitestorm looked at Stripewhisker and nodded his head once.

Stripewhisker's spirit rose from her body and went over to Whitestorm.

They touched noses and to everyone's amazement Stripewhisker grew slightly smaller and a lighter grey.

Stripewhisker was Diamondpaw!

"What happened?" Bramblestar asked.

"I died, of hunger and then I went to Starclan. Then I came back down here in the form of Stripewhisker.

"Um…okay. Still making no sense," Browntail said.

Diamondpaw sighed. "I died and then I go to Starclan. They send me back down here. I die again, protecting you from Tigerheart."

"Okay, I get it now," Browntail said.

"Why Tigerheart?" Dovewing asked.

"Because Tigerheart is the evil," Diamondpaw said turning to her mom.

"But Diamondpaw, why didn't you tell us you were Stripewhisker?" Wildfire asked.

"Because it wasn't the right time," she said turning to Wildfire. "And it's Diamondfur now."

* * *

**Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**We left you with a cliff hanger once again.**

**R&R! We need 45 reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so probably no one read the AN that was here previously on chapter 9 being delayed. **

**You reviewers are so funny!**

**Thank you for all the positive reviews.**

**Special thanks to ShinigamiinPeru and Skypaw of Stormclan for being their and reviewing with the funniest most enthusiastic about the story.**

**Thank you all.**

**This story might be 15 to 20 chapters long.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Warriors. The 4 people who broke my heart also known as the Erin Hunter's own them.**

Diamondfur turned toward Whitestorm and they both turned toward the exit leaving the whole clan in awe as they dissolved into the forest.

Diamondfur's body still lay on the ground Bramblestar walked over to Bumblestripe, Dovewing, Wildfire and Browntail.

"Would you four like to bury Diamondfur's body?"

"After we lay in silence" Dovewing said, her voice filled with grief.

The four lied next to Diamondfur's body and put their noses into her fur. Others started to join, Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Ivypool, Fireclaw, Nightheart and Sandstorm. Some of the only cats that really loved Diamondfur.

After they buried her body Wildfire and Browntail slept next to Dovewing and Bumblestripe that night. Once Dovewing and Bumblestripe fell asleep Wildfire finally talked.

"You can't sleep either?" She asked Browntail who had her eyes open.

Browntail was sleeping next to Dovewing and Wildfire was sleeping next to Bumblestripe.

"Want to lie next to me? Maybe that will help?" Wildfire asked Browntail who nodded in agreement.

The two curled up in a ball and in seconds were asleep and swept away into the world of Starclan.

"Wildfire, we're in Starclan," Browntail said.

"Well thanks Captain Obvious," Wildfire rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome Sargent Sarcasm," Browntail smirked.

"Well if we're in Starclan then let's go and see if we can convince some warriors to make Diamondfur alive again."

Browntail nodded and together they set out to find Bluestar.

They didn't have to go far.

Bluestar was talking to Whitestorm, Snowfur* and Bramblestar.

They crouched in the tall grass to stay hidden

"We've been thinking about making Diamondfur alive again," Snowfur said.

"Why? She's already lived three lives. As Spottedleaf, Diamondfur, and then Stripewhisker," Bramblestar pointed out.

"We know," Whitestorm said. "But she has too great a destiny to stay here in Starclan."

Bramblestar dipped his head and faded.

"Why don't you two come out," Bluestar said, flicking her tail in Browntail's and Wildfire's direction.

The two cats stood and padded into the clearing.

"Now that you know she will be back, you should go wait for her," Snowfur said.

The two nodded and then the forest started to fade.

Just before Starclan's forest completely disappeared, they saw Diamondfur come out of the bushes on the other side of the clearing.

Then everything went black.

When the cats woke up the next morning, they stretched and padded out of the den into the morning sun.

"It's alright, I forgive you" she said as she touched noses with Jayfeather.

"Diamondfur?" Wildfire asked.

"Wildfire, Browntail!" Diamondfur said as she came over and touched noses and brushed furs.

"We missed you so much!" Browntail said as the settled down outside of the Medicine den.

"I know," Diamondfur said. "I wanted to come as soon as possible."

"Who wants to go out in the forest and run around for a bit?" Wildfire asked after a long comforting silence.

"I do!" Browntail said getting up.

"Me too!" said Diamondfur also getting up.

"Let's go!" Wildfire said running out into the forest.

When they caught up to Wildfire she turned around and tagged Browntail with her tail.

"Your it, run!" Wildfire said as they split up.

"Hey, not fair!" She said as she ran at full speed toward Diamondfur

"Come and get me!" Diamondfur said as she slowed down then sped up right as she was about to be tagged.

"Ha, ha!" She said as she took a sharp turn and disappeared.

Sooner or later Browntail tagged Diamondfur, Diamondfur tagged Wildfire then they all ended up in a big pile of autumn leaves, laughing their heads off.

"We should head back, it's almost sunhigh," Browntail said

"Yep, we got to train our apprentices!" Wildfire said rolling out of the pile of leaves.

"Yeah, there probably wondering where we are," Browntail responded.

They raced back to the hollow where Diamondfur said bye and went to the medicine den. Wildfire and Browntail went and got their apprentices for training.

Jayfeather was waiting for Diamondfur when they got back.

"I hoped you had fun because I have something very serious to ask you. Come," Jayfeather said leading her out into the forest again.

_Déjà vu, _Diamondfur thought.

They sat underneath Sky Oak and Jayfeather was about to ask Diamondfur something when Browntail and Wildfire padded through the bushes with their apprentices.

"Flamepaw, Silverpaw, why don't you go hunting?" Wildfire asked.

The two apprentices nodded and raced off into the forest.

Browntail sat to Diamondfur's left and Wildfire sat to her right.

"What's this about, Jayfeather?" Diamondfur asked.

"That's what we want to know."

Dovewing came into view with Lionblaze right behind her.

"Jayfeather saw your dream Browntail. Why didn't you tell us?" Dovewing asked concerned for her kits.

Browntail looked down sadly as the other two stared at her in wonder.

"Because we thought you wouldn't like us if you knew we were two legs."

"You were dreaming about that?!" Wildfire said surprised.

Browntail nodded.

Jayfeather looked at Wildfire. "She's not the only one who dreamed about it."

"Guilty," Diamondfur muttered.

Wildfire sighed. "I am also guilty. I was trying to figure out why we were here and what Starclan had in store for us."

Lionblaze nodded. "We don't hate you. You have a special destiny, like we did."

Browntail let out the breath she was holding and stood up. "Is that all? Wildfire and I have to get back to training our apprentices."

"Yeah, they've probably scared away half the prey in the forest," Wildfire said standing.

"Yes, just one more thing, what were your names?" Dovewing asked.

"Chris," Browntail said.

"Katie," Wildfire said next.

"Bella," Diamondfur stated before standing.

The three older warriors nodded and padded away.

Diamondfur started back to the hollow but she was listening to the three older warriors.

"I can't believe they were two legs!" Lionblaze spat.

"Even worse is that two of them are my kits," Dovewing frowned.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "They should have known that they wouldn't have been able to keep a secret like that."

Dovewing looked down sadly. "Look at us. We're acting like cats when the clans found out about our powers."

Lionblaze's eyes widened. "You're right, Dovewing. I feel so ashamed."

Jayfeather sat down with a sad sigh. "That makes me feel even worse."

"We're sorry. Diamondfur can you tell the others that we're so sorry?"

Diamondfur nodded and Dovewing sighed with relief.

Lionblaze looked at Dovewing weirdly.

Dovewing shook her head and twitched her ears.

"Oh," Lionblaze said stupidly.

Diamondfur stopped listening and chuckled.

She had reached the hollow were she saw Wildfire and Brownpaw with their apprentices.

Actually the apprentices were practicing moves and Wildfire was watching with an amused smirk. Browntail was sharing a sparrow with Molefur.

Diamondfur chuckled again and walked over to the medicine den.

"Hey, Diamondfur, I have a belly ache," it was Browntail.

"Well come over here than."

Browntail made her way over to Diamondfur.

Diamondfur felt Browntail's belly.

Diamondfur chuckled for the third time.

"I can think of something other than a belly ache."

Browntail gasped. "You mean…"

Diamondfur nodded.

"Oh, Molefur will be so excited!"

"Of course he will be. I mean, you're having his kits."

Jayfeather had walked in.

Diamondfur frowned. "You know it's not polite to listen in on cats conversations."

Jayfeather huffed and in a mocking tone copied Diamondfur's voice.

"You know it's not polite to listen in on cats conversations."

Diamondfur and Browntail laughed.

"Well you should go tell Molefur the good news," Diamondfur told her friend.

Browntail nodded and left the den.

***Snowfur is from Bluestar's Prophecy. Snowfur is Bluestar's sister if some of you didn't know that!**

**Browntail: Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Bellaangelz: No problem.**

**Molefur:...**

**Browntail: I think he went into shock. *poke poke***

**Molefur:...**

**Wildfire: Then he won't mind if I do this! *dumps in the lake***

**Molefur: *floats to the top***

**Wildfire:...um...okay...**

**Molefur: *jumps up screaming* COLD! Cold! Cold!**

**Wildfire: bwahahahahahahahahahahahahah a!**

**Diamondfur: You all are so mean. Come on Molefur. I'll give you something so you don't get sick.**

**Bellaangelz: *snicker* Okay R&R! 55 reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for waiting! This is Chapter 10. Okay most of the credit for this chapter goes to K-Wildfire, she wrote most of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Warriors. We only own Diamond, Wild, and Brown.**

The next morning Diamondfur told Browntail that she better go to the nursery.

"Why? I'm fine Diamondfur I can keep on training my apprentice for a little longer."

"How long has your stomach been hurting?"

"Um about one and a half weeks but it hurt the most yesterday."

"Alright, you have about one week before you need to stop doing activities and go in the nursery, understand?"

"Yes, Diamondfur, do you think I will be able to go to the Gathering tonight?"

"Yes you should be able to."

"Great, I promised Wildfire I would go training with her and Flamepaw."

"Kay, see you later."

Browntail walked out of den to be greeted by Molefur.

"What did she say?" he asked

"She said I could keep on training my apprentice for a couple more days before I go to the nursery."

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine Molefur," she said touching noses and walking over to Wildfire and their apprentices.

They were watching their apprentices do battle practice when Browntail asked "What about you Wildfire? Do you have a crush at all?"

"What? No of course not."

"Right... that's what they all say."

"I seriously don't Browntail. There is nobody I have clicked with yet."

"What about Flamepaw? That's how Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were."

"Nope, were just close friends."

"Right... that's what they also said."

"Stop it!" Wildfire hissed.

"Ow get off me Flamepaw!" Silverpaw yelled.

Flamepaw had her pinned to the ground.

"Ha, I won!" he shouted letting her get up.

"Nice job, Flamepaw!" Wildfire said walking over to him.

"Now why don't you try a bigger opponent, like me for example?"

"Bring it on! You're going down!" Flamepaw responded.

"I'll go easy on you, remember claws sheathed. You can have the first move," Wildfire whispered to him as they started circling each other in the dusty training hollow.

"You don't stand a chance Flamepaw!" Silverpaw shouted from the rim of the circle.

"We'll see about that." he whispered back.

Flamepaw has been getting really good at battling while Silverpaw has been getting real good at hunting. He really didn't know if he was going to win or not Wildfire was one of the best fighters in the clan.

"Make your move already!" Wildfire said.

"I'm thinking!" he hissed.

"If this was in real life you would probably be pinned to the ground and dead already." He growled as a response, he charged but instead of jumping up he slide under her and hit her underbelly as fast as he could.

_Just as I showed him,_ Wildfire thought as she rolled away.

"Good...but you're going to have to do better than that," she said as they started circling again.

"What! You're not even the littlest bit battered?"

"Nope," she replied simply.

Wildfire was smirking as Flamepaw did the same move but whacked her hind feet in attempt to off balance her, with no success.

"Come on, I'm positive I've taught you more than that one move."

"Come on Wildfire fight back!" Silverpaw shouted from the side lines.

"Yeah Wildfire, to scared to fight back" Flamepaw whispered.

"Ouch, Wildfire are you going to take that insult?" Browntail asked from the side lines.

"Not at all," she whispered.

She charged and rammed her head in his side, knocking the wind out of him. He got back up and charged once more under her but instead of sliding his paws under, he twisted around and stood straight up under Wildfire sending her flying backwards. Before she could stand back up he jumped on top of her and pinned her.

"Ha, I won! I can't believe it! I Won!" He said getting off her and running around in a circle a couple times.

"Yeah, you won, you deserve first fresh kill tonight." Wildfire said getting up.

When they got back to the hollow Flamepaw went to get his fresh kill while Browntail went to eat with Molefur. Wildfire was eating close by to Flamepaw.

Browntail smirked at Wildfire and Wildfire threw Browntail a glare.

"I think she likes him."

Browntail turned back to Molefur.

"I think she likes him to," she replied.

That night Browntail, Molefur and Diamondfur were walking next to each other on their way to the gathering. Wildfire and Flamepaw were a little ways ahead.

"What do you think Diamondfur? Do you think Wildfire likes Flamepaw?" Browntail asked.

"Well, duh, it's very obvious if she's trying to hide it," Diamondfur replied.

"She's trying to hide it," Browntail said simply

"Yeah, she's not doing a very good job," Molefur added.

They all looked at Wildfire talking to Flamepaw.

"A mentor and her apprentice," Browntail said as they came to the log bridge Bramblestar crossed first with Squirrelflight right behind. The rest of the clan followed.

Jayfeather, Dovewing and Lionblaze were last as usual.

"What do you think about your apprentice Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked.

"What about her?" Jayfeather asked.

"All three of them know everything about Thunderclan," Dovewing said looking at the three of them sitting next to each other in a row.

"I just can't believe it, their two legs," Lionblaze said.

"I want to know how they know everything about us." Jayfeather said leaving the two and going to his spot under the tree. Diamondfur was already there talking to Willowshine.

_That's right, Diamondfur disappeared and now she's back,_ Jayfeather thought. _Everyone's probably going to want to know what happened._

He sat down next to Diamondfur and talked along.

"Hello Willowshine, how's Riverclan doing?" He asked once they were done talking.

"Riverclan is doing great Jayfeather, how about Thunderclan?" she asked in return.

"Great, Browntail is going to have kits soon." Diamondfur said.

"Oh that's exciting! Kits always bring happiness to the clan," Willowshine said.

"Unless it's during leafbare then its nerve braking," Jayfeather mumbled.

"Well... it's not leafbare, now is it?" Diamondfur said. "It's greenleaf," Diamondfur added.

"Your right Diamondfur, so there's nothing to worry about," Willowshine said.

Bramblestar yowled from the within the leaves, "Let the gathering of the clans begin."

Everyone moved their heads to get a better view of the leaders. "May I go first?" he asked the other leaders.

They nodded in return.

"Everything is well in Thunderclan, we have two new apprentices, Flamepaw and Silverpaw." he said. The clans shouted their names into the air, "Flamepaw, Silverpaw!" Once the noise died down he continued, "Browntail is going to have kits, so I would say Thunderclan is at full health," He said backing away for someone else to go.

"Windclan is doing fine as well, prey is running through at ease," Onestar said when no one else would go.

"Riverclan is also doing well; fish are swimming through the river just fine," Mistystar said.

"Well I'm glad all of you are doing fine but someone almost killed one of my Shadowclan warriors!" Blackstar hissed. "And they smelled particularly like Thunderclan," he growled shooting a glance at Bramblestar.

"Never, no, Thunderclan cat has put a paw on your territory, or your warriors," Bramblestar hissed returning the hard stare.

The clan cats below the tree moved uneasily. Wildfire's fur spiked up with worry.

"Put your fur down!" Browntail hissed sitting right next to her. "You're going to give yourself away," she added. "Tigerheart killed Diamondfur remember, it wasn't your fault, you were just defending me," she also added as Wildfire started to smooth down her fur.

"Yeah I know but what if Tigerheart told them it was me?" She asked

"Then you're just going to have to defend yourself once more but with words," Browntail said.

"My warrior hasn't recovered enough to even tell us who did it yet," Blackstar said.

"That's why my medicine cat isn't here; he has to take care of him," Blackstar hissed.

"But I smelled Thunderclan, so it was one of your warriors that hurt him! Once he has recovered enough I will personally come over-"

"And do what! You aren't going to lay a claw on one of my warriors!" Bramblestar hissed.

They raised their hackles, hissed and growled at each other.

**Thank you all for the great reviews. Forgot to say that at the top.**

**R&R!**

**No longer need to reach a certain amount of reviews. We will post when the chapter is done.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Finally got the chapter done. YAY! Okay I know how most authors make up some lame excuse for** **not updating. Well I don't do that and I'm just going to come out and say I didn't want to move my lazy arse except to go to school and eat. That's about it.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Warriors! We only own Brown, Wild, Diamond, and the plot.**

The cats stared in shock at the two leaders.

Suddenly a dark cloud drifted over the moon and cats yowled in fear.

The cloud moved around to give enough light the clearing for cats to see.

Diamondfur was standing by Wildfire and Browntail.

"That's enough," Browntail said.

The leaders stopped glaring at each other and looked down at the three cats.

They walked to the center of the clearing and as they walked they changed.

Browntail grew into a larger black cat with green eyes, Diamondfur grew into a slightly larger brown tortoiseshell with yellow eyes and Wildfire just grew into a larger self with green eyes.

"Bramblestar, I thought I taught you better than this," Wildfire now Firestar said.

Bramblestar looked down in shame.

"There is supposed to be peace at the gatherings. Not this," Browntail now Hollyleaf said.

Diamondfur now Spottedleaf sighed with sadness. She shook her head at the leaders and turned to leave the clearing.

Hollyleaf padded after Spottedleaf and Firestar did the same.

"This gathering is over," Firestar said.

The three cats raced to Thunderclan camp with the rest of the clan behind them.

When they returned, cats stared in shock at the three Starclan cats.

Sandstorm, who had stayed behind, looked at Firestar with sadness.

Jayfeather and Lionblaze looked at their sister, Hollyleaf, with pain in their eyes.

"It is time we be going," Firestar said.

Spottedleaf nodded and she turned back to Diamondfur. Diamondfur collapsed on the ground.

Hollyleaf looked her brothers. "I'll be waiting," and she too faded. Browntail collapsed.

Firestar looked at Sandstorm. He padded over to her. "I love you Sandstorm. Never forget that."

He licked her between her ears and then padded over to Diamondfur and Browntail.

"I will also be waiting." He faded and Wildfire collapsed.

Flamepaw gasped and ran over to his mentor. Silverpaw was right behind Molefur in racing over to Browntail. Jayfeather was quickly padding over to the three cats on the ground.

"Lionblaze, Molefur, help me move them to the medicine den.

The three cats moved the three limp bodies of the Starclan cats to the medicine den.

"They will stay here until I saw they can go. Now you should all go to your dens and sleep. We've all had a long night," Jayfeather said.

Dovewing went to the Medicine Cat den instead of bed, Lionblaze was already there. Jayfeather was pacing in a line behind the three young cats; Lionblaze was sitting next to them. Dovewing walked in and sat down.

"So…what do you guys make of these three now?" she asked curiously, "because to me that was pretty cool!" They both just stared at her. "You thought that was cool?!" Jayfeather stopped pacing and sat down. "That meant something, something BIG!" Jayfeather said starting to pace again.

"Well, duh it meant something big!" Lionblaze said.

"I know it meant something big but I'm talking about, they can transform into them! That's the cool, part!" Dovewing said trying to cheer them up.

_Why are they so serious about this?_ Dovewing wondered.

"I don't think you understand Dovewing, they came here to stop something, stop something evil," Jayfeather said sitting down once more.

"Well yeah that was Tigerheart, but didn't Wildfire defeat him?" Dovewing asked.

"Obviously not because he is still alive!" Lionblaze said.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Do you think they will remember them transforming?" Dovewing asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Probably not, so that means the clan will stare at them again." Jayfeather said.

"You two should really get some sleep, I will stay up and watch them," he added.

"That means we have to help them again," Lionblaze said looking at them.

"I think I will actually follow your orders this time, but only this once," Lionblaze said walking out of the den.

"Okay Jayfeather, see you tomorrow," Dovewing said following Lionblaze.

"Good night Dovewing," Jayfeather whispered.

Turning around and walking over to his den. He sat down and listened to the three sleep peacefully. After a while of sitting in silence Jayfeather heard some rustling coming from Wildfire.

"Wildfire, Are you awake?" He asked uncertainly. Wildfire stood up slowly, her eyes were glowing.

"Wildfire...?" He asked once more.

"Jayfeather, its Firestar. I can only stay for a little bit, there is a Starclan meeting going on right now and they asked me to get you. Go to sleep and come quickly, hurry," Wildfire eyes stopped glowing and she crumpled to the ground, Firestar leaving her body.

"Oh Starclan, this can't be good," Jayfeather said sitting down and putting his head on his paws. He instantly entered Starclan and ran with the other Starclan cats toward the open hilltop. He arrived to see a very large group of cats awaiting the arrival of others to begin.

"Jayfeather, come forward!" Bluestar shouted from the top of the hill.

He weaved his way to the top of the hill and sat down between Firestar and Bluestar.

"Are 'they' here?" Jayfeather asked Firestar.

"Yes they are," He replied.

"Where?" Jayfeather asked looking around.

"You're looking at Wildfire right now, only medicine cats and leaders can visit Starclan. They're here, but in the form of there reincarnation. Wildfire is really fighting to get out of my head, you would think she would like to see through my eyes, but I guess not," Firestar said sarcastically.

"May I?" Jayfeather asked gesturing to Firestar's head.

"But of course, good luck," Firestar said nodding.

All Jayfeather had to do was look into Firestar's eyes and he entered the head of the powerful leader.

_Firestar was thinking of Thunderclan, he must miss it,_ Jayfeather thought looking around the territory he grew up in.

He found the camp and entered it to find Wildfire sitting there grumpily.

"Do you know how boring it is to just sit here with nobody else around?" She asked.

"No I don't know at all," Jayfeather replied.

"Well its super boring, I know how Firestar felt being in my head now," she said sitting up.

"You need to stop fighting Firestar there's a Starclan meeting going on about... something," Jayfeather said uncertainly.

"Oh, I know there's a meeting going on, that's why I want to come out," Wildfire said grumpily.

"Why don't you just look through his eyes then?" Jayfeather asked.

"I don't know how to do that, who do you think I am... you?" she asked moodily.

"Let me teach you, it's easy," Jayfeather said.

"That's easy for you to say," she mumbled.

**Sorry it's not as long as they normally are. GAH! Only 1,083 words!**

**That sucked. Oh well, longer chapter next. We Promise!**

**- WoC and K-Wildfire**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there world! Yes I am really lazy I know. But I did what I promised! I uploaded chapter 12 before the weekend was up! YEAH!**

**So not much to be said but the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Warriors. We only own Brown, Wild, Diamond, and the plot!**

**I'm getting really tired of saying that^ -.- **

* * *

"Come with me," Jayfeather said walking toward the exit.

"Where are we going?" Wildfire asked getting up and running toward him.

"We're going to walk to his eyes" Jayfeather walked.

"What do you mean?" Wildfire asked obviously confused.

"We're in his head... to get to his eyes you have walk toward them," Jayfeather said.

"Well, when did you get so smart?" Wildfire said walking next to him now.

"Always have been, always will be..."

They walked on in silence. Areas of the forest were blurry. Wildfire stopped by one of the blurs.

"What are these things?"

"They're Firestar's memories," Jayfeather said.

He walked over to Wildfire and sat down next to her.

"We can walk in if you want? Nothing will hurt us, it's just a memory," Jayfeather said with a shrug.

"Awesome...let's go!" Wildfire walked in without Jayfeather's permission.

"Wildfire!" Jayfeather walked into the memory. Wildfire was there looking around.

"Wow the old forest..." she whispered.

_How did she know?_ Jayfeather thought looking at the old forest.

"Bluestar, No!" Firestar shouted a little ways to the right.

Wildfire ran toward the shout.

_It's like she's been here before,_ Jayfeather thought following Wildfire.

She zipped around the trees with ease and stopped at the edge of a cliff. Water flowed down the cliff and made a river below.

"Bluestar..." Wildfire whispered.

Firestar was dragging a bluish- gray cat out of the water. He set her down gently then stepping aside so two other cats could be at her side.

"Mistystar and Stonefur..." Wildfire whispered watching the scene with interest.

_How in Starclan's name does she now that?_ Jayfeather wondered staring at Wildfire.

Jayfeather has seen Stonefur talking to Bluestar many times.

He just then remembered that Wildfire was the reincarnation of Firestar so she would probably remember everything.

"We should go," Jayfeather said turning back the way they came.

"Why?" Wildfire asked.

"Because if they see us then it could mess up his memories," Jayfeather said starting to walk.

"Oh…right, we should go then," Wildfire said following Jayfeather through the portal.

"Alright stop getting distracted! You're acting like a squirrel. The meetings going to start soon and I need to be there," Jayfeather kept on walking with Wildfire not far behind.

The forest started to fade and it turned into the inside of a house.

"Is this where he lived before the forest?" Wildfire questioned.

"Yes, that's right. Let's keep on walking were almost there," Jayfeather said without stopping.

The walked through the house and watched as it too faded into nothingness. Everything became pure blackness with patches of furriness.

"Okay, were in the present now. Well basically the present... one of these patches is his eyes," Jayfeather said uncertainly.

"Great...now were going to go on an eye search, just great..." Wildfire said sarcastically then plunged into the nearest blur.

She reemerged seconds later eyes wide and out of breath.

"What happened?" Jayfeather asked.

"Um...yeah, it showed the memory of his death..." Wildfire said calmly.

Even though she seemed calm, her emotions that Jayfeather felt coming off her told a different story.

Jayfeather sighed and said "alright, but let's get going."

They continued to walk and occasionally Jayfeather felt Wildfire brush briefly against him.

She was shaken up about the death but she was slowly recovering.

"We're here," Jayfeather said suddenly stopping.

Wildfire looked back at him confused. "Um, where is here?"

"It's his eyes."

"I gathered that but how do we see through them?"

"I'm not seeing through them. You are."

"*What? You're going to leave me here? How inhuman of you!*"

Jayfeather shook his head. "I'm not a human. I'm a cat." He shoved Wildfire forward and when she stumbled she tripped over her own feet. She fell into a slightly blurred patch and disappeared.

Jayfeather nodded in satisfaction, closed his eyes and focused on returning to his body.

When he opened them he was back next to Firestar.

"Well, she's no longer fighting. **It was starting to give me a headache. And I don't get headaches! **" Firestar seemed more at ease now that Wildfire wasn't fighting him. "Thanks Jayfeather."

"Of course, Firestar," Jayfeather replied.

"So what is this meeting about anyway?" he added "Everyone thinks the dark forest is still around and that Tigerheart is being motivated by one of the dark forest cats to get revenge on Thunderclan," Firestar said

"You guys really think it is dark forest cats?" Jayfeather asked.

"I personally don't but Bluestar and some other Starclan leaders do," Firestar replied.

"Hmm, can't wait for this conversation," Jayfeather said sarcastically.

"Oh cheer up Jayfeather it can't be that bad," Firestar said with a shrug.

"You haven't been in Starclan as long as I have," Jayfeather said.

_That came out funny,_ Jayfeather thought.

Firestar just smiled as Bluestar tried to calm down the crowd of Starclan cats.

"Be quiet!" she shouted. "Jayfeather, can you help me out here?"

"How exactly am I supposed to help?" he replied.

"Can you use your powers to calm them down at all?" she asked.

"Yes but that would take too long and it's almost morning." he said.

She just gave him a look and then ran into the crowd of cats. "BE QUIET!" you could hear her yowl from inside of the crowd. After shouting a couple more times the crowd finally settled down.

"We are gathered here today to talk about a certain Shadowclan cat, Tigerheart," Bluestar said everyone started murmuring at the same time but Bluestar just kept on talking.

"He would have killed Browntail yesterday if it wasn't for Wildfire," she added. "He threatened to kill all that Dovewing cares about, starting with Browntail. I and some others think that this is the manipulation of the dark forest," she added. That really got the crowd chattering.

_This is going to be a long meeting, _Jayfeather thought.

Back in camp Browntail was stirring. Since she was the reincarnation of Hollyleaf, she didn't have to go to the meeting in Starclan.

Browntail looked up and viewed her surroundings. She discovered that she was in the medicine den and she needed some air.

Browntail rose and padded into the clearing of camp. From there she left through the dirtplace tunnel. When she was no longer in view of the camp she breathed a sigh of relief only to be startled by Molefur coming up behind her.

"Oh my Starclan, Molefur, you scared me."

"Sorry Browntail didn't mean to."

"It's okay," she said pressing up against him.

"Hey want to walk in the forest for a bit? I can't sleep."

"Sure. I can't sleep either," Browntail said purring.

The two walked in silence until they reached the edge of the lake. They sat down and watched the stars in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but a comfortable one.

Browntail broke the silence by saying "what do you think they'll look like?"

Molefur shrugged.

"I'm serious," she said looking up at him.

"I don't know. But I bet they'll be beautiful. Just like their mother."

If Browntail were human, her face would have been cherry red.

"They'll be strong two, like their father." Browntail closed her eyes and leaned against him.

Molefur closed his eyes and rested his head on hers.

"I love you Molefur," Browntail whispered.

"I love you too Browntail," Molefur whispered as well.

And together by the lakeside, they watched the sun rise.

* * *

**So a little BxM...**

***can anyone guess where that is from? If you don't remember what it said or didn't catch it, her it is: What? You're going to leave me here? How inhuman of you! I will give you a hint. It is from an anime.**

****can you guess where this one is from? This is it: It was starting to give me a headache. And I don't get headaches! Hint: it is from a book!**

**That is all! Thank you for reading!**

**R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hullo wattpadians. Did I just say/type wattpadians? Oops. I'm thinking of my other account on a different site. I meant fanfictioners. Sorry :/ I'm tired and it's almost 11 pm here and I took some sleeping pills 'cause I haven't been getting enough sleep and they're just kicking in.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Warriors. We only own Diamond, Wild, Brown, Silver, Flame, and the plot.**

* * *

Still in Starclan Jayfeather had crazy thoughts racing through his head as Bluestar talked. He wasn't even paying attention as Bluestar and Firestar asked him if the three young cats were okay.

"Wha…yeah they're just fine," he coughed, his fur turning real hot with embarrassment.

Bluestar looked at him funny but kept on talking. "So at least we know that when Starclan cat's go into their reincarnation they aren't harming them," she added.

"Now that we know what we're going to do everyone can return to their original spots," Firestar said.

Everyone started to span out into the areas they were in before.

Eventually it was just Firestar and Jayfeather on top of the hill.

"Um... what's the plan?" Jayfeather asked.

"We are going to just wait and see what happens to Thunderclan and the three young she-cats. Were you not listening?" Firestar replied.

"No I wasn't really listening. That's Dovewing's job," Jayfeather said with a chuckle.

"Haha I see what you did there..." Firestar said.

"Well I better get going, sunrise will be here any minute," Jayfeather said.

Two weeks later...

Jayfeather opened his eyes to find himself in his den.

Jayfeather got up to stretch, but suddenly Silverpaw came rushing in. The next few seconds were very confusing.

Silverpaw barreled into Jayfeather, who was knocked to the floor with a yelp, and Silverpaw all the while was yelling in gibberish.

"SILVERPAW!"

That got the young she-cat's attention. Silverpaw stopped talking and Jayfeather sighed in relief.

"Okay, now tell me what's wrong," Jayfeather said, then quickly added "slowly" when Silverpaw opened her mouth.

"Jayfeather come quick! Browntail's kits are coming!" And with that Silverpaw was gone.

Jayfeather sighed and called to Diamondfur, who had woken up because of Silverpaw's yelling, "Diamondfur! Get the herbs and meet me in the nursery!"

Diamondfur nodded and went to get them as Jayfeather headed out to the nursery.

When he entered he sensed Browntail in her moss bed.

"Okay Browntail, just breathe." Daisy was purring gently to her.

"Here Browntail, bite down on this stick," Diamondfur had arrived with the herbs and a stick.

Browntail didn't say anything and just took the stick between her jaws.

"Alright, four kits to come Browntail," Jayfeather said thoughtfully.

A couple ripples went through her and she hissed through the stick.

"It hurts!" She moaned

"You can do this!" Diamondfur encouraged.

She glared at Diamondfur and then gave a heave.

"It's out!" Daisy said

"Another ones coming right now!" Jayfeather said sharply.

Daisy licked the first one while Diamondfur licked the second. Browntail was taking deep breaths waiting for more pain to come. A ripple or two came and the stick broke in her mouth. She spit it out and hissed as the third kitten came. Browntail started chewing on her moss bed to keep the pain away.

"Hang in there, just one more," Jayfeather whispered.

She heaved one last time and then went limp as the last kitten appeared.

"They're beautiful..." Diamondfur whispered.

Daisy nodded in agreement.

"Well let's not crowd them," Jayfeather said. He gave Browntail some borage and he and Diamondfur left as Molefur went in.

Inside the nursery Molefur was with Browntail.

"They're cute," he said touching noses with his mate. "What shall we call them?"

"I think we should call that one *Icekit*," Browntail said pointing to a pure fluffy white she-cat with ice blue eyes.

"Okay, let's call this one **Runningkit**," Molefur said picking up a kit that was trying to leave the den. She was a grey kit with golden paws, tail tip, and ear tips.

Browntail nodded and pointed with her tail at a ginger she cat with a black stripe, black fluffy tail and a black spot around her left eye.

"*Squirrelkit*..." Browntail murmured.

Molefur nodded and licked Browntail's head.

"This one shall be called *Spottedkit*," Molefur said going to lick a small tortoiseshell she kit.

Browntail closed her eyes and purred. She couldn't have a better life. She had a loving mate, four beautiful kits, and a clan that accepted her.

Browntail woke up in a panic. She had a horrible nightmare that she was attacked in the middle of the night. The four kits slept soundly on. Runningkit kept on rolling over onto Squirrelkit, who mewed in protest. She licked them all on the head then tried to get back to sleep. She opened her eyes in an unknown forest.

"Why is it so dark?" She whispered.

"What's the matter Browntail? Having...nightmares?" Someone whispered behind her.

She whipped around in a frantic.

"You can never find me, but I will always be there...mwahahahaha!" It said once more behind her.

"STOP IT!" Browntail yowled her voice disappearing in the darkness. She woke again and looked around.

Dovewing appeared in the entrance.

"What in Starclan's name is going on?!" she asked.

Dovewing took in her daughter's frightened appearance and quickly left to go get her other daughter, Diamondfur. They both came back a minute later, Diamondfur with some herbs.

"Thanks, Dovewing. I can take it from here."

Dovewing nodded to Diamondfur and licked her between the ears before disappearing back to her den.

Diamondfur put the herbs down in front of Browntail, who quickly ate them.

"Are you okay?"

Browntail shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now Diamondfur," Browntail replied with a yawn before curling into a ball and falling asleep again.

Diamondfur sighed, licked her sister's shoulder and headed back to her own den.

* * *

**Okay so that's chapter 13. 14 will be up whenever. High school is pressing down on us and finals week just ended so homework is bound to pick back up again.**

***: Icekit, Squirrelkit, and Spottedkit belong to samredlamb7**

****: Runningkit belongs to Runningfur**

**thanks for reading. R&R!**

**-WoC**

**-KW**


End file.
